omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Book of Peace
The Book of Peace is an artifact that features in Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. History The Book of Peace is an ancient book noted for being a priceless treasure that brought peace and harmony to the Twelve Cities of mankind. Its importance meant that it was held as an important relic that was stored in a tower in the city of Syracuse. The prosperity it brought to humanity made it the target to the goddess of discord Eris who intended to create chaos to the lands by removing the book. During that time, the Book of Peace was being transported to Syracuse where it was being protected by Prince Proteus who intended to present it for the peace celebrations between the Kings of the Twelve Cities. At the same time, the pirate Sinbad targeted the ship where he discovered the Book of Peace within it where he stated he had heard the legends about it but had never seen it. Sinbad would aid his childhood friend Proteus in defending the ship from the sea monster Cetus. The slain monster accidently dragged Sinbad into the sea where he encountered the goddess Eris who made a deal for him namely that she would provide him wealth unimaginable if he stole the Book of Peace for her. Sinbad would agree but would relent from doing so when he reached Syracuse where the Book of Peace was then escorted to the Lighthouse in Syracuse where it was placed in its honorary position. However, Eris moved herself to take the book in the Lighthouse where she masqueraded herself as Sinbad in order to frame him whereupon she took the book to her realm of Tartarus. With the book stolen, darkness immediately befell the lands as the shining light of the relic had disappeared. The people of Syracuse moved to execute Sinbad for his crimes but Prince Proteus vouched for him and said he would take his place whilst the pirate would seek the culprit in order to bring back the Book. He was given ten days in order to accomplish this task otherwise Prince Proteus would have to face execution for the crime. Unknown to anyone, this was part of Eris's plan as she believed Sinbad to be a dark and selfish soul who would not return to be executed. During this moment, Sinbad made the journey for Tartarus with his crew along with Marina who was betrothed to Proteus. When he reached Tartarus, Sinbad went before Eris but was unable to get the book back but Eris asked him a question he needed to answer truthfully which was if he could not get the book, would he return to Syracuse to accept the punishment of death. Sinbad replied by saying yes he would which was a lie and Eris kept the book. However, in an act of selflessness he decided to return to Syracuse for execution instead of letting Prince Proteus die in his place. This forced Eris's hand as she had made a pact between herself as a goddess and Sinbad as a mortal that compelled her to return the Book of Peace when he decided to return to Syracuse for execution. Overview In appearance, the Book of Peace resembled an ordinary hardcover blue coated book though it had magical properties. Through unknown means, it managed to bring peace and harmony across the lands that was projected into the sky from the pages of the book. Within it, the pages consisted of magical contents whose purpose was not entirely known but were responsible for bringing peace to the lands. If taken from its safe house, a definitive darkness took its place that led to the lands becoming ripe for chaos and disorder. Appearances *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'': Category:Books Category:Objects Category:Sinbad